Sniper Wolf's Congratulations
by ThoughtBubble101
Summary: A requested one shot lemon of Sniper Wolf X OC. Yes, this does contain sexual moments so if that's not what your into, then I suggest not reading it. Hope you enjoy.


**A.N. Finally finished this week old request. Sorry but school is seriously in 2 days! I had to get so much stuff for school. And then I had to go out again today! Anyways, here is the lemon you asked for classykazmiller25. Sniper Wolf x OC. Sorry if its a little ad lib. Tried doing research, but didn't exactly get anywhere.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Emilio Ortiz walked down a hallway leading to a large office. He had been called into the office by his supervisor, Sniper Wolf. The 26 year old stood in front of the door and took a slow breathe to relieve a bit of stress. Before he could knock, the door was opened and Sniper Wolf smiled lightly at him. It wasn't your average smile. There was a hint of something behind it. Emilio raised his eyebrow but didn't bother too much with it.

He followed his supervisor to the middle of the room where she picked up a small clipboard and turned to Emilio. She pulled a piece of paper back and reviewed something on it before stepping towards him. Her eyes narrowed and she placed a hand on her hip.

"I wanted to... let you know that... you're being promoted," she said as she stepped closer with each pause.

Emilio cleared his throat to speak but there was nothing coming up for him to say. Sniper Wolf leaned closer, placing a hand firmly on Emilio's back. She pulled him against her, smiling harder.

"You've been a pretty good soldier. I figure... maybe I could congratulate you personally," she whispered as she leaned in close to Emilio's ear.

Her breathe tickled against Emilio, sending a small shiver down his spine. His breathing quickened as she trailed her hand lightly down his chest. She stopped at the belt around his waist and gave it a small tug. Emilio knew what she wanted, but was a little nervous to give it to her. He may be taller than her, but she could overpower him. He also knew that if he were to go against his supervisor, he could get into serious trouble, regardless of why he was going against her.

She began fiddling with his belt, taking it out of the loop and pulling it back to unhook it. It fell, loosely, around Emilio. He could feel his pants loosen and a slight tingle rush over his mid-section. He breathed in quickly and thought about taking a step back but he couldn't find it in him to move. He was starting to want this.

He leaned in closer to her and she wrapped an arm around his neck, placing her free hand around the zipper of her suit. She slowly slid the zipper down until it could no longer move. Emilio reached out to gently touch her, but she grabbed his hand and yanked him forward, signaling that she was going to lead this dance.

His hand now rested around her shoulder as she began unbuttoning his shirt. She ran her nails lightly down Emilio's bare chest, making him suck in more air. He looked down at Sniper Wolf as she began unzipping his pants. He moved his hips lightly as she began pulling them down, landing softly on her knees.

A bulge appeared from in between Emilio's legs. Sniper Wolf snickered lightly at it and slid two fingers over it. Emilio tightened and his bulge grew, ever so slightly. She repeated the act a few more times, each time getting a slightly bigger reaction from it.

Emilio became twitchy, wanting more, but he knew he wouldn't get what he wanted unless he was patient and did what was told of him. Sniper Wolf began removing his underwear, teasing him slightly. Once that was off she led him to her desk where she swept a bunch of files and stacked papers off. She shoved Emilio on to the desk and slowly began removing her own clothes.

She slid her shoulders out from underneath, letting the fabric graze over chest as it fell down at her waist. She stared towards Emilio who was clenching his hands over the desk, obviously becoming impatient. She smirked and began pushing her clothes down, bending over to tease Emilio a bit more. She pulled her legs out and smoothed her hands over her panties. Emilio bit his lip and dared to lean up, but Sniper Wolf was faster and shoved him back down.

Emilio grunted as she took a slightly rough hold of his package. She gave it a small tug, earning a bit of a whimper from Emilio. She leaned down, giving it a teasing lick on the tip. Fire burned in Emilio's loins as he ached for her to continue, but she didn't. She leaned forward, dragging her breast lightly over his tip and slowly over his chest.

"You want me to continue," she asked seductively, watching Emilio nod quickly.

She chuckled to herself and leaned over him. She leaned in close to his ear, dragging a fingernail over his chest in a circle.

"Say it, soldier," she whispered harshly.

Emilio looked up at her, a little too nervous to say it. He looked away for a second and felt a finger graze over his package. It stood tall now, slightly throbbing from lust. He looked Sniper Wolf in the eyes, making her lean in close to him.

"I want you to rub my cock, please," he said to her.

Sniper Wolf smiled and leaned down to his waist. She dragged a nail from his tip to his balls where she swirled her finger in a circle around each ball. Emilio grunted, not expecting her to touch him there. She smiled and gripped the tip lightly. She slowly moved her hand down, sending shock waves through Emilio. She pulled her hand up and slowly began pumping him slightly faster. His tip twitched, prompting Sniper Wolf to run a tongue over it.

Emilio moaned, gripping the table to help stabilize himself. She chuckled again at his reaction and suddenly began pumping him furiously. Emilio could feel himself reaching his high quickly. He moaned slightly louder, making Sniper Wolf stop completely. She smiled at him as he looked at his twitching cock. Just a few more pumps and he would have came.

"You want more," she purred, rubbing the nubs of her breasts over the tip of his cock.

"Yes, please. I want more," he begged.

Sniper Wolf obliged with a snicker as she placed his cock between her breast, rubbing them up and down, sending more shock waves through Emilio. He slightly arched his back as his high washed over him. He felt his cum flood out of his tip, flowing over Sniper Wolf's breast. She looked up at Emilio who was panting lightly. Snickering, she crawled over him, whispering in his ear, again.

"If you don't tell any one we did this, maybe next week you could please me," she said softly.

She leaned back to look at him as he quickly nodded.

 **A.N. Sorry this was a little short! My computer is kinda dying so I have to hurry and put this up! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
